N.O.R.E.
N.O.R.E is a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta and Def Jam Fight For NY. Biography Alongside affiliates Capone and Mobb Deep, N.O.R.E. captured theattention of the hip hop underground that championed the rapperthe unofficial defender of NY hip hop. If it was a sense of affirmationthat N.O.R.E. needed to kick start the second leg of his career, thenthat's just what he got. With the support of hip hop's most successfullabel, Def Jam Recordings, N.O.R.E. confidently embarked on his new16-track long player. Recorded in just six weeks, Grimey…God'sFavorite is a return to the organized noise of ‘98s. When recordingthis album, he focused on the facts and not the fiction that comeswith money. N.O.R.E.'s self-initiated purge of luxury paid off,allowing him to return to his roots and a life without an ATM card.Blending the abrasively sonic creations of such familiar producers asEZ Elpee, SPK, Kyze, Swizz Beats, and the Neptunes, and fused withN.O.R.E.'s brand of enthusiasm and infectious non-sequitors, makesGrimey…God's Favorite every bit the jagged edge roller coast rideyou've come to expect from the commanding Queens MC. Role In Def Jam Vendetta N.O.R.E. is member of the D-Mob's Def Jam Crew and a boss that is fought in Grimeyville during Story Mode. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY N.O.R.E. can be found working and fighting for D-Mob at the Heights, in Lefrak City. He is first seen attending the meeting called by D-Mob. During the second half of the storyline, the player fights him while working for Crow. He is last seen in the opening cutscene before the player fights Doc at Club 357. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Manhatten Crew, N.O.R.E. will send a message "inviting" the protagonist to The Limit offering a proposition. As it turns out, it was nothing more than a set up to lure the protagonist to him. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"Ayo, are y'all ready to kick this off the namsamean you heard wit me?" *"I break jaws for a living, thats my job!" Def Jam Fight For NY *"Ayo kid, love don't live here no more for you, gitgo. Get up out da nah'mean."- intro quote *"Ay man, nothin' personal, well it is personal, cuz I personally don't like yo ass!"- victory quote *"It's my hood! Let's rap!" - Taunt *"Oh, this is my universe right here. I own this whole galaxy." - Taunt *''Brotha...PLEASE! Brotha...PLEASE! Brotha...PLEASE!''- during and environmental move *"Special delivery, bitch!" - Obtaining weapon *"Love don't live here… anymore." - Crowd assistance Gallery See N.O.R.E./Gallery Videos Trivia *N.O.R.E.'s front blazin' move in Def Jam Vendetta is named after his hit single of the same name. **His outfit in Vendetta is similar to the one he wore in the music video. *His outfit in FFNY is a reskin of Capone's in Vendetta. ''The only difference is Capone's was Woodland Camo, and N.O.R.E.'s was desert. *His blazin move in ''Def Jam Fight For NY ''is named after his song "Hang Hang" ft. Ashanti, and Lil' Jon. *N.O.R.E.'s rear blazin' move is used by Jacob in ''Def Jam Fight For NY. *N.O.R.E. is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was unlockable in ''Vendetta but is available right from the start in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. Method Man, Redman and Nyne are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *In N.O.R.E.'s trailer for Def Jam Fight For NY, he mistakenly used Method Man's blazin' yell. *N.O.R.E.'s quotes of "Love Don't Live Here...Anymore" & "Love Don't Live Here Anymore For You Gitgo. Get Up Out Da Namean" is a reference to the Rose Royce song "Love Don't Live Here Anymore". Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Former Antagonists